


Reload

by Lunae0Lumen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunae0Lumen/pseuds/Lunae0Lumen
Summary: The barrier that trapped the monsters underground is finally gone, but what is going to happen now? Is everyone truely free? How will the humans react to their appearence?Part 1 of three book series.Cover art and characters do not belong to me.So allow me to explain:I had started writing this story (called Refreshed in the beginning) on Wattsapp. I found recently that I seriously need to rewrite it. there are a lot of things that I made a mistake with and will be starting over from scratch. For the moment, i will not do anything drastic. The original chapters written will remain up until I have at least the same number of chapters rewritten. Since hurricane Florence, a lot of my hand written notes have been lost. I was able to save a good bit, but that is only able to do so much. In some time, things will be fixed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place after the True Pacifist run. This book will focus on the release of monsters and how humans react to it. 
> 
> Notes:  
> 'speak'- in sign language (translated  
> "[Speak]" - in Cipher, Skeletal language.  
> [Words] - in Wingdings

*Sans’ PoV*

The night sky was entirely different than the stone stars that we monsters are used to. Overground was everything that we dreamed it was: fresh air, no walls to trap us, and the sun. The sun was a miracle, from the warmth to the natural light. Because of Frisk, we are finally getting to know this joy that humans take for granted every day. Because Frisk cared for us, rather than trying to just free herself. She really was the Angel of Prophecy. She saved us from the Underground, freeing us from our prison.

Slowly my sockets opened to the night sky, something that I am still not entirely used to yet. It was odd to not have a ceiling looming over me. Everything was so open. Carefully sitting up, I wondered how long I was asleep for.

I was stationed up on a cliff, watching the area as the members of the royal guard worked about getting all the citizens of the underground out. Asgore wanted everyone to enjoy this glory, and not just the few. He was just as shocked as the rest of us with this kid. She became friends with everyone that she met, to the point that many of us are willing to call her a member of the family. She eased the worry and pain from our magic, giving us the chance of a fresh start.

But there was something that still rubbed me the wrong way. Her motive for doing this. There was nothing for her to possibly gain from helping us. Through her many resets, we had gotten close to freedom before. Then she reset. Then another, and another. Even when she had gotten something right, she started all over again. Like she was making sure to get everything that there was, I guess. But that is speculative. She never told anyone, verbally or otherwise.

With a yawn, I looked down at the clearing, the circle of tents and fires that lit up the night like beacons. We were finally free, all of us. He said that this is everyone’s second chance to life. Even the humans that fell before her, as their bodies and souls vanished from the underground without a trace. Where they went? Only they really know. King Asgore was more than thrilled to have such a burden lifted off his chest, killing those kids and using their innocent souls in such a way. Although the burden was gone, Toriel had still not forgiven him for what he had done. If she had her way, he wouldn’t be forgiven for a very long time. But that is a story for another time.

Every day more monsters left from under the mountain and joined us under the open sky. We are free.

No more resets.

No more underground.

No more restrictions and limitations.

This is the end of the story, right?

“BROTHER? ARE YOU STILL UP HERE?” Papyrus bellowed out, obviously coming to fetch me for dinner. Until everyone is collected to the surface, I keep post high up to watch for any change in environment. Papyrus, on the other hand, was offered and accepted to assist the guards in lugging items into carts and pulling said carts to camp. I was offered as well, but I declined. Keeping watch is something that didn’t require for me to move. Minimum effort required.

“yah, bro. I’m over here.” I called out, not moving from my seat. I heard a crunch of boots on gravel, telling me that he was on his way. I looked up at the stars, watching them twinkling. Exhaustion still looming in my bones, beginning to lull me back to sleep, that is if Papyrus was screaming.

“BROTHER,” Papyrus bellowed again, shifting branches and bushes from his path as he made it to me, I turned my head to watch him. “WE ARE DONE FOR THE DAY. I CAME TO BRING YOU BACK TO CAMP.” He smiled, his grin shining just as bright as the stars above him, if not brighter. Being above ground seemed to make his cheery nature increase ten-fold, his magic becoming a beacon of happiness. He came over and looked up at the sky. “BUT WE CAN WAIT A BIT BEFORE HEADING BACK.” Kneeling, he sat down next to me. “I WANT TO ENJOY THIS VIEW FIRST.”

“yeah, this view is amazing” with a sigh, we sat at watched them, the twinkling little reminders of the change, in silence. Last night, after we had been freed, he insisted on sleeping under the stars, literally. It was fine and dandy until he got cold, not used to the wind that can spout up randomly. He was not prepared for this, and we ended up putting up the tent in the dark. Not something I would like to do again, but I will not complain.

He is free, that is more than I could ever ask for. He deserved to be up here and enjoy all of this freedom. Everything I did was for him. I would sacrifice every shred of happiness to keep that smile on his face, since my own had left oh so long ago. This mask of a smile that I wear is the echo of his own; as long as he is happy, I can handle what is thrown my way.

With a glance, I study his posture and features. He had forgone most of his battle body in favor of long pants and sweater. His signature boots, gloves, and scarf still worn to keep those bones warm. There was some slight scuffing on his outfit, proof of his work I suppose. That or the long climb to get up here. He seemed more relaxed and at ease, much like he was when he was just a baby bones in my arms.

He peered his sockets away from above to catch me watching him. “Brother, Were The Stars Always Like This? Bright And Changing, I Mean.” He spoke softly, as if to not disturb the peace that was laid before us.

“well, they don’t change much I would say.” I countered, returning to them. Quickly picking out certain constellations, trying to map out where we could be. Northern hemisphere, for sure. “more like rotatin’.” 

“Where They Like This When You Last Saw Them?” Papyrus tilted his head, watching me carefully. “Before The Barrier?”

My brows farrowed, “bro, the barrier was up when i was born. we both are seeing them for the first time.” I forced my entire body to face him. “what brought that on?”

He looked away sheepishly, “Well. Mr. Gerson Talked About A Skeleton He Knew From The Surface, Years Ago. Since There Is Only Two Of Us, And You ARE The Bigger Brother, I Thought” he rambled, but I stopped listening. I could feel the fear rising in my bones, the past that I wished to keep buried trying to resurface. I know exactly who he is referencing.

The reason I don’t deserve to be on the surface. The past that I insist on keeping buried and ignored.

“bro, drop it” I snapped, turning away and getting to my feet hastily. “I don’t know what-” I nearly collapse face first off the edge and into the rocks below, if Papyrus didn’t manage to catch me in time. “thanks bro.” Shifting me, he moved me onto his back as he stood up. He should be ready to head back and go to bed. I know for a fact that he must be exhausted from his hard work, but he played it off as if it was nothing. Maybe he will fall asleep before I get too far into his bedtime story tonight.

Wordlessly, he began his track down the cliff. I felt guilty about snapping at him, but held my tongue, so to speak, from apologizing. He must know I am tired and didn’t truly mean it. Instead, I allowed him to carry me, not worth the effort to try and get him to put me down. Closing my eyes, I allow my mind to wonder about the kid.

She was a lot smarter than she looked; able to figure out puzzles and the likes rather quickly, despite the amount and variation of them. A good head on her shoulders and brain between her ears. But when it came to others, she was shy and reclusive, timid and fearful. Not much trust for others. and her irrational fear of other’s pain. That was one of the only things that brought true fear to her face, rather than her monotone curious expression. She tried to care for everyone that she met, even though she wasn’t too sure of what to do.

But something I wasn’t expecting was her extreme change through the resets. Some of them, it was a totally different Frisk: violent, agitated, aggressive. Dust followed her wherever she went. She killed so many innocent monsters, with an unknown motive. She even looked different, a slight change in her features, but nothing drastic. I knew it was there every time and I knew when we were going down that path. My body let go of an involuntary shiver at a memory of her smile as she loomed over Papyrus’s dust. THAT was something to keep in the nightmare section of the image file, hopefully to be locked away from my dreams.

 “Brother Is Something Wrong?” my sockets opened, shoving my fear down once again. Well, tonight seems like a no sleep kind of night. And apparently, I was reminiscing so long that we had made it off the steeps and to the flat open field we are currently calling home. The hip-high grass shifted as he made his way through, little specks of dew collecting on his pants and sweater as he went. Of course, we trimmed a lot of it that was in our way of the camp we were setting up. The trimmings of which was used to make padded areas for us to sleep and weaved into baskets and containers by some of the citizens. The rest wasn’t worth the effort.

“yah, just cold bro” shrugging, I wrapped my arms around his neck, shifting his scarf to be looser. “didn’t i tell ya to not have this so tight.” A part of me wanted to take it off completely, but it wasn’t my choice to wear it to begin with. He isn’t a baby bones that I can coddle any more.

“Sorry, It Was Rather Cold. Just Trying To Keep The Bones Warm.” With a sigh, I gave up, letting the scarf hang. Soon, he would change into his pajamas and take it off entirely. I can wait that long. He purked up, as if an idea hit him and his features lit up. “OH! BROTHER, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! LADY TORIEL AND UNDYNE HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL US!” He bounced it the spot, jostling me. “THEY WANTED TO INFORM US BEFORE WE WENT TO BED TONIGHT! WE MUST HURRY!” And with that he took off running, and I held on to him as if my life depends on it. Which it most certainly did.

“b-bro, slow down!” I fumbled to grip on his sweater than his scarf, “i’m going to fall!”


	2. Chapter 2

*Sans PoV*

When we finally did make it to camp, I was so dizzy from all the movement that I couldn’t open my eyes. Something about the surface seemed to be making my already low magic levels even lower, as well as killing my appetite. As a result, exhaustion and disorientation. I kept this to myself as to not worry Papyrus. He already has his hands full with helping the Royal Guards than to worry about his fragile big brother.

I did open my eyes when I felt myself being placed down onto a seat like object. He had placed me onto one of the four logs around the largest bone fire. There was four of them, boxing it in. On the log to my left, Asgore sat and drank his tea as he stared blankly at the embers. On the one to my right sat Toriel, who was knitting slowly. She had a small smile, seeming to enjoy the feel of every stitch as she worked. Next to her was a pot with the bastard flower, mad that it is confined to the clay prison. One of the last things that Frisk did was to go all the way back into the ruins after camp was settled, uprooted the little bastard, and brought him back. I told her that the weed should roast in the fire, but she claimed, ‘everyone deserved a second chance, even him’. So I dropped the subject.

“LADY TORIEL! I HAVE -” Paps begins, his normal bellowing voice ringing across the site. A nearby monster shushed him and grumbled about the noise. “Oh, Sorry. I Have Retrieved My Brother.” He addressed, motioning toward me. “You Said That You Had Something Important That Required Both Of Us To Be Present.”

Toriel looked up from her knitting to Papyrus, “oh dear, yes we did. If you two could, do you think we could wait until Undyne returns.” Returning to her knitting, she looped every stitch carefully. “She is more suited to relay this than me.”

“sounds like we’re in some sort of trouble” leaning back, I watched her carefully. “so what did we do wrong now?”

“Nothin’ nerds” Undyne weaved through the tents, a bowl in her hand. “in fact, it’s the opposite.” I raised an eye bone at her, skeptical. “You two are now official members of the Royal Guard.” Her toothy grin made me uncomfortable, “and I have your first assignment.”

“WOWIE!” Papyrus screeched, eye lights tripled in size and changing colors between yellow and cyan, a combination of both energized and happiness. “MY DREAM IS FINALLY REALITY! I AM A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” He bounced in the spot, ecstatic. “THIS IS THE BEST-”

“It is late,” a voice called out, pleading. “Please keep it down.”

“Sorry”, Paps sheepishly replied. “I Am Just Excited. What Is Our Station? When Do We Start?” His eye lights still shifting between the two colors. Undyne smirked, taking another sip of her soup.

“You two are starting tonight, and your station is” she began, but was cut off by Toriel.

“Oh, my child, did we wake you?” She looked past my brother and I, as a rustling sound escaped from behind my seat. Turning around, Frisk slipped out of a tent with a blanket wrapped loosely around her small frame, making her seem smaller than she really was. Dressed in a bright green tank top and shorts, she was nowhere near what she should be wearing for this weather, then again, she would look smaller if she did. She already was puny, taking the height of an (apparently) average five-year-old human than the eight-year-old she is, thin and as light as a feather. She was standing there, rubbing an eye with a small yawn on her lips and a shake of her head, her crop brown hair bouncing with the shake. “My dear, you really should sleep.” She shook her head again, opening the eye not being rubbed. The jade orb took one look around and landed on me. She shambled over to the log.

“kiddo, you alright?” she managed to climb on top, blanket abandoned on the ground, and into my lap. Wrapping my arms around her to prevent her from falling, she snuggled and sighed into the fabric of my t-shirt. “kiddo?”

“See Undyne,” Toriel’s voice pulled my attention from the tiny human. She was making a motion toward us, “there is nothing to be afraid of. There was a reason she chose them.”

“I know,” she scratched the top of her head, “I am just worried about them being strong enough.”

“Undyne?” Papyrus tilted his head, his eye lights returning to normal.

“Ya see,” she cracked a grin. “Frisk is your station. You two are her personal guards now.”

“I did not want her to go unprotected” Toriel explained, placing her needles and yarn on her lap. “I want to make sure she is at least with someone when the humans come. Someone she trusts, so I allowed her to choose.” She smiled at us. “You two where her choice, and I personally agree with it.”

“but, wouldn’t she need someone strong? ain’t i the weakest one here?”

“Well, you make up for that in the fact you know sign language. You can communicate with her, as well as understand her in such a way that we cannot, yet.” I understand what she meant. Frisk was mute, for one reason or another. Never in any of the time lines, had I heard her speak and this made sense now. She understands when talked to, but unable to vocally reply. This never stopped her from letting others know how she felt, though.

“but-“

“No buts, nerd.” Undyne smirked, “That is your station. Are you going to reject it?”

“No Way! We Will Never Back Down From A Challenge!” With his signature 1000-watt grin, he saluted Undyne. “I Accept.” Undyne looked over at me, and I nodded with his statement.

With that, I focused back on the human in my lap who was fast asleep. And I thought I was a fast sleeper. With a nuzzle, she reached up by her head and gripped onto my t-shirt like she was afraid of losing me, or maybe it was something else? I tilted her head up slightly, noticing a small shiver go through her and her teeth chattering in her closed mouth. “hey, bro” I pulled my jacket more open to wrap her a bit. “can you grab the blanket?” after a moment, I seen the blanket in my peripheral vision and snatched it, wrapping it around Frisk. Slowly she stopped, and I relaxed. Kid should know better than to wear thin clothing in the cold.

“And with that note” Toriel began, making me look up again. “Is it possible to ask you boys a favor?”

“yeah, shoot.”

“Can she spend the night with you tonight?” I raised an eye bone at her. “Something is stopping her from sleeping well, and she had been found passed out more than once today.”

“Yeah, the squirt scared the crud out of the other kids this afternoon,” Undyne paused, taking a sip from her soup, before continuing. “She was just playing with the others then, bam, out like a light on the field. Poor MK almost had a heart attack, screamed so loud I heard it coming down the mountain.”

“Then she gave me a fright when she passed out by the fire and almost fell in, just before you boys came.” Toriel added. “And these are just two of the instances.”

“did she try to explain why?”

“Not to my knowledge. She refused to allow Alphys to check on her, knocking her in the face until we let her go.”

My jaw fell open, “she hurt Alphys?”

“Yeah, we were shocked by her as well.” Toriel glanced down in worry. “She did not really hurt Alphys, but the fact of her actions startled us all.”

“We endin’ up dropping her and she took off,” Undyne finished. “Took nearly an hour to find her again. Asleep, in a tree.” With a shake of her head, she finished her dinner and tossed the bowl into the fire. “She won’t tell anyone why she is passing out like this, I am just hopin’ that you are able to weasel it out of her.”

“so we are more than just protecting her?” I gave them a stern look. “if the kid has got somethin’ to hide, then let them. when she feels comfortable to explain it, she will. there is no point in pressurin’ her into somethin’ she isn’t ready for yet.” Chastising, I huddled her as close as I could. “trust me, it won’t end well.”

“Brother Is Right. Forcing Something To Happen Does Not End Well For Those Involved.” Papyrus frowned, watching Frisk.

For a few moment, we all stayed there and watched her, our Angel, sleeping soundly in my arms. A yawn broke the somewhat silence, and I pulled a hand to cover my mouth as I did so. “kiddo has the right idea. I think I am going to join her.” With careful shimming, I got off the log and shifted her to be carried. “we’re heading to bed, night” and with a turn I headed to the tent.

“Brother, What About Dinner?”

“i ain’t hungry bro. i’ll eat in the mornin’.” I shrugged, bypassing the idea of eating. The thought tends to make my non-existent stomach do flips. I don’t want to waste food if I can help it, others would need it more than me anyhow. Easily, I make it to our tent and slip inside.

Inside, one large spread like bedding, big enough to comfortably sleep three people, took up most of the tent, leaving only enough space between that and the entrance to get dressed and two bags. My side, the left side, was like my room, messy and comfy. On the right, Papyrus’s side, was made and organized. We both had a pillow and blanket, with Papyrus also having his love-worn teddy bear that I got him for Giftmas when he was a baby-bones.

I tried to lay her in the center, but her grip on me was iron-tight. Removing both my jacket and my shirt freed me from her restraint, and she pulled it close to her chest to snuggle it. Smirking, I reached into my bag and fished out my sleepwear: a pair of blue plaid sleeping pants and a long sleeve blue shirt.

With a quick change and the removal  of my sneakers (since my slippers magically disappeared the first night we were sleeping under the stars), I crawled onto the spread and covered myself and pulled her close. I might not be able to provide any body heat, but I don’t want to deny her warmth that I could possibly provide.

“tonight is going to be a long night.”


	3. Chapter 3

*Sans PoV*

When I opened my eyes, it was pitch black. Not like it was completely dark, but rather there was no light to begin with. I wasn’t in the tent, obviously. I could feel gravity, pulling me toward my feet as if I was standing up, and yet I couldn’t see a ground beneath me. But I was sleeping, right? Do I have to add sleep walking to the never-ending list of problems I have? Or was this what the Void was like?

“Lue?” A voice called out, song-like. It was unfamiliar, but something rang a connection inside me. A little girl’s voice for sure, but one I never heard before. “Lue?” A little human girl appeared from the nothingness, neat bouncing brown hair reaching her shoulders, wearing a bright green spring dress with little yellow flowers on it and a pair of worn green flipflops. She looks around, seemingly to look for whoever Lue was, jade green eyes scanning,  and floral neck scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked exactly like Frisk, if she were younger and smaller. “Lue, this isn’t funny. Momma is going to be home soon!” She pouted, puffing her cheeks in frustration. The creaking sound of a door opening broke her attention and turning her back to me, evaporating the black.

We were in a room, bare being the best description: empty cream walls, worn beige carpet, a felt black couch sitting in the center of the room facing an old television on a simple wooden stand. A single window, to the left of the couch with a door placed in between them. Looking behind me led into an equally simple kitchen; having just a stove, refrigerator, little counter space, and a small round table with three chairs. Two of the chairs had backpacks hung on them, identical except for the color: one dark green and the other a dark blue.

I straighten myself and look at the door, seeing another girl holding onto the knob. She was exactly like the other, except her clothes were blue and her eyes a like slate grey. Twins? What is this: a dream or a memory? “Heya, sorry Lynn.” She sneaked inside and closed the door behind her. “I was playing with some of the neighbors.”

Lynn? Is this really Frisk?

“Lue, we have to finish our homework before momma gets home.” Lynn frowned, playfully upset. “Or we will be getting a babysitter again. I don’t want to have another one,” she turned around and toward the table, eagerly crawling into the chair with the green backpack. “I know you only have math left, so let’s get this done.”

Lue sighed, following her sister into the table and crawling into the one with the blue. “Fine, I don’t see why. My grades are good, it’s not going hurt to not turn one thing in.” She mumbled, pulling out a binder, text book, and plain pencil bag. Pulling a pencil out and taking it in her right hand and opening the notebook to a clean page.

“If you start now, then you will get worse. Plus, it is something you don’t understand, right? What if this is on the test later?” Lynn pointed out, pulling out a notebook and pencil bag as well, following her twin except taking a pencil in her left. “Then you would have a problem on the test, then you panic and fail. I won’t let you fail.”

“Ug, fine. Let’s get this over with” she flips open the textbook and they get to town on the work, placing the book between them and sharing. I moved over and near the table, looking over the book and finding it blank. “How do you do this? I can’t understand the word problem.” She groaned, looking over at her sister.

Lynn looked up from her paper, “read it out.”

“Okay, uh, ‘a small village sends four fishermen to catch fish for the village every day. Each fisherman catches twelve fish every time. How many fish do they catch daily? Weekly?’ Couldn’t you just read it from the book?” Lue makes a face at her sister.

“Well you need to practice on reading” Lynn smirks. “But that isn’t the point. Who is ‘they’?”

“The fishermen?”

“And how many are there?” Lynn switches the pencil to her right hand and readies it over her twin’s paper.

“Four?” Lynn writes that down.

“And fish? How many do they catch each?”

“Uh,” With a glance Lue continues “Twelve.” Lynn puts that under the four and a line under it all

“Multiply that first, then work on the second part. Remember, ‘take it apart’-”

“-to put it together.’ I know, I know.” With a shrug, each turned back to their paper. After a few moments, Lue looked over to Lynn’s notebook. “Woah, what’s with all those numbers? I thought you do the evens and I did the odds. That doesn’t even look like the same stuff.”

“Remember my special teacher?” Lue nods, special teacher? “Well, she wanted me to work on more advanced stuff at my own pace. I need to finish it by Monday, so I figured I’d do some now.” She shrugged, twirling the pencil around in her left hand. “She really wants me to move up a grade, says I would do really well. Says she wants to talk to momma about me taking the final exam for the grade above me at the end of the year, to see if I can completely skip a grade next year.”

Lue’s face contorted in sadness, “but then we won’t be together anymore. I’m not smart enough to do that.” She whined.

“Yeah, that’s why I throw out the papers she gives me.” Lynn sighs. “I don’t care about being challenged if I don’t have you next to me. She says she is worried about us since we are attached at the hip, thinks some separation is good for us. To build individuality, I think.”

“But we are different. We” she starts but catches herself. “We are different.” She meakly whispers. “I don’t want to be away from you. You’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine. That’s why I get rid of them.” Lynn places the pencil down and scoots off the chair. “No one gets me like you do, and with how I am, I don’t want to spend it apart.” She begins to walk back into the living room, and the world gets wobbly. “Woah” swaying slightly, she holds her head.

“Lynn?” Lue follows, reaching out to hold her sister up. “When did you check your counts last?”

“I-I d-don’t” she slurs, the edges of the world fade away, shifting to black. “I-I can’t” she tries, eyes fluddering closed.

“Lynn! LYNN!” Then everything went black.

I shot awake, Frisk still glued to my side. Turning I watched her for a moment, making sure she was okay. Her breathes were even and slow, signaling that she is still in dreamland. With a sigh, I hold my skull.

What was all of that? Was any of it true? How did I see any of it? Too many questions for this late of…what time was it? Carefully peeling myself away from her, I slip into my sneakers and rumble through my short pockets for two important things: a small notebook and a pen. Repocketing them, I began to fumble through the front pouch of my bag quietly for a box of open smokes and peeled out of the tent.

The bonfire is pretty much dead, being nothing but embers now, and everyone has gone to bed. Looking up and judging the moon, I would guess it to be around 2 in the morning, so that would explain that. Only I would be awake at this time of night. More time to be on my own, as I prefer it.

With careful steps, I make it over to the log and climb on top. I needed to calm down and collect my thoughts to understand what I saw. Precisely, I pulled out the box, took out a cigarette and the lighter, and swiftly put it my teeth and lit it. With an inhale, I could feel the smoke curl around my SOUL, calming my nerves.

Slumping slightly, I could see the smoke sneak out from under my long sleeve shirt before I exhaled through my nasal cavity. The action felt like I was releasing my stress along with the smoke, easing my bones to a more relaxing position. Taking in another deep breath and exhale, I pulled out the old little notebook and pen, taking the writing utensil in my left hand. This single book seemed to be the only thing that lasted through all the resets, keeping all the notes about them that was written inside safe and helps me carefully keep my thoughts straight. Every important detail and reset were labeled and noted, finding any sort of pattern to these anomalies in the timeline.

Because of the nature of the information contained inside this little collection of notes, I kept myself rather protective and secretive of its existence. But that wouldn’t truly protect them from others, so I took it a step further: writing in a special font that only two people know how to read, and one isn’t too well without a key. The same font that HE wrote in: Wingdings, a series of symbols that represents letters.

And the only other person that could read it is Alphys, and her reason was that she was his assistant when he was the Royal Scientist. Luckily, for me at least, as the time went on, she slowly began to lose the ability to read it. She has gotten to the point now that if she ever wants to go through his notes and writings, she askes me to either decipher it or read it out loud for her. So, the information inside was kept rather protected, I hope at least.

I wanted to write about this timeline, what I had just seen, and what I am experiencing. But what is worthy of noting down in this time line? Well besides the obvious notion that we can actually see the sky.

With another inhale, my mind replayed the ‘dream’, if you even want to call it that. Felt too detailed to be made up, but it wasn’t my own. Could it be Frisk’s? If it was hers, then that opens a whole host of new questions.

First of all, was any of it true? A sister, twin, named ‘Lue’ and her real name was ‘Lynn’. Why did she tell us to call her ‘Frisk’ then? And the memory itself, she seemed younger, but not by much. How long ago was that?

Then the most important question of all: why hadn’t she said anything about them? Why hasn’t she tried to get back to them? If she was just lost, then she would have taken off by now. If she was abandoned, then she would have clinging issues, of which she does not.

But she acts as though they never existed in the first place. As if she doesn’t have a home to return to anymore. As if they had…fallen…down.

The smoke escaped though my nasal cavity when I felt my SOUL fell at the realization that hit me.

She isn’t anxious to get home to them, because they aren’t here anymore. God, poor kiddo. She lost her sister and mother so young that must have had an impact on her. Like how they died can cause fear of others going the same way.

Like a slap, I remembered her fear of others physically showing pain or damage. She would cry when others are hurt or worse. She would ignore her own pain to make sure others were alright. Personally, I thought it was something with how selfless she is naturally, rather than a traumatic past that caused her to fear for others. 

I know what to note now. With careful strokes, I jotted down:

[Reset 292: Finally reached the surface, second night under the stars. Human freed us, playing the pacifist. Brother and I are assigned to be her personal guards, human’s choice. Human is our ambassador to any altercation with the humans. Nothing more is said about that subject, though no other human has been located. More focused on moving our kind up to the surface, right now. Something is off about the magic, weaker? Need more information before making a conclusion.]

[Established some sort of connection with the human; type unknown, possibly mental? Able to view ‘dreams’, or something similar. Not able to distinguish whether truth, memory, or fiction. Revealed a sister named ‘Lue’, while her name ‘Lynn’? Must gather more information before making a conclusion.]


	4. Chapter 4

*Sans PoV*

Flicking the bud of my ninth cigarette toward the burned-out bonfire, I slipped another out of the package. Luckily, as a skeleton and magical being, the smoke won’t have any lasting effects on me. Sadly, for it to calm me I would need to keep at it. It had been so long since my last chain smoking, since, what, Papyrus was just a kid? He was just getting taller than me, I think.

With a flick of the lighter, I lit the stick and just relaxed. If Papyrus caught me, I would be in all sorts of trouble. “I knew if I followed the smell of cheese, I would find the mouse” I jolted as a voice breaks the silence that I was in. Turning I was met with Muffet, in a tank top and shorts. Her pigtails were let down, all hands on her hips, and a smug look across her face. “And did you think that you would be able to enjoy those by yourself?” She easily crossed over and sat on log next to me.

Tilting the pack, she took one and slipped it in her mouth and touched the end of hers against mine to light it. With a deep breath, she released the smoke above her. “Man, I missed these things.”

“really, i shouldn’t have them. the only thing saving me was the fact papyrus hasn’t caught me with them yet” following her lead, I allowed the smoke to fall over me. “but right now, i’ll take the lecture.”

She watched me with the two eyes closest to me, judging my attitude. One would never believe that we have some chemistry. Not romantically, but still chemistry none-the-less. We try not to let others know of our connection, since that would raise the question of how we got that way to begin with. So, we played like we didn’t either like or know each other while other’s eyes are watching. But those eyes were closed and the bodies resting, so guards can be left down.

We went through the same hell together; while I was first hand, she watched it all occur without the ability to interfere. She was one of the only ones that I could talk to, when it came to horrors of the past, and not be judged for my problems. When I went through a rough patch, she was the one to help keep me on my feet. One of my best of companions, and we don’t let anything said to each other during the day to be taken seriously.

“Another night terror?” She inquired, watching my body language. I shook my head, and she hummed. “Well, you seemed to be thinking real hard about something, want to borrow my ear?”

“nah, not worth the trouble right now” I shrugged taking another drag. “why are you up though, isn’t late for you?”

“Following the singing” She took a drag and pulled the cig from her lips. “Was loud, decided to try and figure out who it was.” With a sigh, she shook her head. “It stopped a while ago, double checking to make sure it was gone for good.”

“I didn’t hear anyone singing.”

“Not that singing, bone head.” She giggled, rapping one of her knuckles against my skull, “singing SOULS.” I raised and eye bone at her, my signal for her to keep talking. “I don’t know the technicalities of it, but sometimes SOULs can make noises. Noises that apparently, only I can hear clearly.” She shrugged, “one that I haven’t heard before woke me up, and I got curious. Lost it a bit ago and was waiting for it to come back.”

“what did it sound like?”

She stared at the embers of the cigarette, brows farrowed in thought. “They make noise, but I can’t tell what it is. I just know that it is. And with everyone I hear, I get this taste in my mouth that I connect with it. To me, each SOUL’s ‘noise’, is like a smell or taste. Every soul is different, that’s how I can figure out who is coming into my parlor. This flavor was new: sweet, smooth, and addicting, yet something that is rather familiar. I can’t exactly put my finger on it.” I can see her swallowing. “I wanted to find it, but I lost it.”

“sorry to hear that, bud.” I flicked the bud toward the firepit.

With a shrug, she took another drag. “It’s alright, it’ll come back. Just wish other songs would just quiet down. That scientist and the captain are really going to make me throw up.” I froze, “no, not like that. I mean their song. Its like…salted fish. Fish jerky?” She tilted her head, trying to identify it. “Something really salty and fishy. But, with their SOULs, it fits.”

“these SOUL songs, they’re pairs?”

“Yeah, sometimes. I hear the songs all the time, but weaker. Better heard when people are asleep rather than awake. Always stronger when two are singing together, though. Something about matches, I think. I remember I would get one all the time” she paused rolling her head, “back then. It took me a while to figure it out: blackberry dairy spread. Smooth, creamy, tangy, and sweet.” She rolled the stick in between her fingers, thinking. “Before the incident, it stopped suddenly. It took me forever to figure out what exactly was going on.” She perked up, looking over. “And I did want to warn you, since he is your brother. I think Papyrus’s was singing with someone, he is the only person that I know that gives me a citrus flavor. Someone with a tropical mix, like coconuts or maybe pineapples. Someone like that. They were singing earlier, but I didn’t catch who.”

“and you don’t know why the souls are singing?” She shrugged, “got any sort of clue?”

“I don’t know why, I just know it does.” She got to her feet, sticking the half smoke into my teeth, “but if you happen to find out, let me know. Tired of guessing really.” She yawned and shuffled away from the log. “I’m heading back to bed, nice talking with you.”

“yeah, same. see ya, muffet.” She waved and shuffled in between the tents, leaving me with my thoughts.

At first, I was concerned with Papyrus. If what she was saying was true, then someone is going to have a bad time here soon. But that was the least of my focus. I know that whatever the singing SOULs mean, there is nothing I can do to keep him sheltered for long from it. I am more interested in the nature of the singing SOULs. Personally, none of it made any sense to me. I can see other’s SOULs outside of a fighting situation, as well as their stats, but that is it. They make noise, but it is a taste with her? She had gone over this ability once before, but never in much detail. Maybe that is why she surrounds herself in pastries and other baked goods. Drown out the bad with the good.

If I wanted to understand anything to do with SOULs, I would need to go through HIS work. He studied SOULs excessively, being the main point of his studies, but he kept most of his information under lock and key. He rarely allowed anyone to view his notes, the king included. If anyone had any sort of knowledge of this, it would have been him.

And even if I can find his notes, I will have a hassle to figure out exactly which one is holding the answer I need. And not just for Muffet’s ability, but what had happened between Frisk and me. Is something like that an ability that only skeletons have, or is it more complicated than that? And the fact that I remember it, as if I was there. That I wasn’t a stranger looking in to a private life, but rather a customer watching a movie on a screen.

I never remember doing this with anyone else, not even her. Not even Papyrus, of whom slept in the same bed as me until we could no longer share a twin bed comfortably. Then he got his own, and I kept the old one. I would have thought that if something like that is due to proximity, we would have done it since we slept so close for so long. But that can’t be it, right?

Maybe, on the off chance, Alphys had taken some of his work. She looks up to him and tries so hard to match his skill, would make sense for her to hold on to some of his work. But the problem was trying to weasel her out of any of them or taking them without her knowing that it was gone. And if she catches me, that will be another problem. I would have to find some sort of excuse that sounded real.

Man, it would be a lot easier if no one asked questions.

Shuffling from behind me pulled me out of my thoughts, flicking the bud away in hopes that whoever it was didn’t see what I was doing. Stars forbid it was Papyrus, despite what I had said, I would not like to hear that lecture. Carefully turning, I stole a glance over my shoulder and relaxed at the sight. It was only Frisk wrapped up in two blankets, carefully stepping over to me. The cold dirt was affecting her movement, slowly taking each step as she braced herself against the cold. “kiddo, whatcha doin’ up?” She pointed at me before climbing into the log and into my lap. I moved my arms around her, to stop her from falling and make her comfortable. Once she was comfortable, she pointed to me and mimicked the action of smoking. “uh, yeah. i do smoke.” With a free hand, I reached up and scratched at the sutures in my skull. “mind just keeping it between us?” She nodded, “cool, just don’t want papyrus to catch on.” She signed with careful movements. “what do you mean he will?” With one hand she pointed at me, with the other she waved in front of her cute button nose. “i stink? guess i gotta air out then. wanna stay with me?” She nodded and settled in.

And there we sat, watching the stars twinkle in silence. From the books I had dissected over the years, I was able to mentally point out stars and name the consolations corresponding to them. The imagination that humans have is fascinating on its own. That and how they react to trauma. But most surprising is their over-stimulation to nature. “how can humans sleep at night if ya got this beautiful sky ‘bove ya?” I sighed, nuzzling the top of her head. “a part of me wants to wake everyone up to see this, but also wanna keep this peace just between us.” She nodded, reaching up and scratching her scalp.

And suddenly, I remembered her resentment of Toriel bather her and Alphys’s check up on her. Does she want to help the world but won’t accept help in return? And based on Toriel and Undyne’s account, this behavior is more of hiding than that of selfishness. Something I should recognize since I do it more often than I should. Of course, Tori and Alphys aren’t the pressing type, and Undyne tries to see it as a confidence issue. But they, for whatever reason, aren’t as close to Frisk as I am. “yo, kiddo, can we have a SOUL-to-SOUL chat?” her nodding caused my chin to stroke her head. “alrighty, kiddo. how ‘bout we start with da fact ya fought with tori, undyne, and alphys ‘bout a checkup?” She flinched, “and tori about a bath?” She curled into a ball, trying to hide. “tori told he earlier. i ain’t gonna scold ya, if that’s what’cha worried ‘bout. i just want to put somethin’ out there.” Carefully, I turned her around to face me and pulled her chin gently to get her to look at me. “ya know, that alphys, undyne, and tori only want what is best for ya, right?” Nod, “and ya know that they would never hurtcha, right? none of us would.” Another nod, making eye contact with me. “then let me ask, did ya do that cause there’s somethin’ you’re uncomfortable with us knowin’ or seein’?”

Her deer in headlight look told me I had hit a bullseye. “calm down, kiddo. everyone’s got skeletons in their closets, myself included. if ya don’t wanna talk ‘bout it, that’s fine. aint anyone goin’ to force it out of ya. and if sopmeone tries, let me know.” She relaxed in my grip and rested her head on my clavicle. “and on that thought, i got a couple of questions. if any of them make ya feel uncomfortable, then ya don’t have ta answer them, ‘kay?”

“first off, is the reason ya rejected Alphys the same one ya rejected tori?” With a shake, I continued. “’kay, so different reasons. are either of them something that we should be worried about?” She looked away, bingo. “alright, forget that question. one more than i’ll drop it. do ya think you’ll ever want to share with anyone?”

She leaned back and smiled, eyes twinkling as she nodded and pointed at me. “ah kiddo, I feel honored.” Reaching hand up, she scratched her scalp again. “on another note, are ya ever goin to take a bath?” A nod, leaning back against my clavicle. “could ya do it on by yourself or do ya need help?” in the edge of my vision, I could see her sign help. “alright, how about i help ya with one in the morning?” She shook her head and pointed to the ground. “now? kiddo, you’ll catch hypothermia in this temperature. tori would kill me if ya got sick.” She frowned but nodded. “it’ll be warmer in the light, and if we worked quickly it won’t be a problem.” Another nod, then a yawn.

“alright kiddo, enough of this tonight. How about ya head back to bed. I’ll be there shortly.” She carefully slipped off my lap and onto the ground, heading back to the tent.

Once she was inside, I sighed. I carefully pulled out the notebook again and collected my thoughts. With thoughtful strokes, I make another entry

                [Reset 292a: Had a talk with the kid over the events that occurred while I was away from camp. She had refused a bath from Toriel and a check up from Alphys. I suspected that she was hiding something, and our talk just made it clearer that she does. I rejected the opportunity to question her about it myself, in hopes that she will share it with me on her own. Whatever it is, is something that we should be concerned about. And there is more than one problem: one for the rejected physical, another for the rejected bath. On the plus note, she feels as though she would feel comfortable sharing it with me. I don’t want to manipulate her into telling me anything she isn’t ready for. Hopefully, she can inform me soon so everything can be taken care of. Only time can tell.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it has been far too long and I apologize. There is most likely going to have mass upload sections then peaks of breaks. Otherwise, I do hope that you enjoy it anyways.  
> Y'all are awesome for taking the time to read this poorly written story, and giving my work the time of day.

*Sans PoV*

Finishing the last cigarette of the open pack, I got to my feet and stretched. Man, it has been a while since I went through eighteen cigs in one sitting, but it was worth it. Frisk had yet to come back out in the time it took me to finish them, so my hope is that she at least fell back asleep. With a quiet yawn, I cautiously made it back to the tent and peeked inside. To my hopes, Frisk was curled up to Papyrus’s side fast sleep and wrapped so tightly in a blanket that I can almost call her a burrito. He had woken up at some point, rolled onto his back, and wrapped a protective arm around her to cuddle her as close as possible. At least they are taken care of for the moment. Pulling away, I turned and headed toward Alphys and Undyne’s tent, intent on trying to find some answers to my earlier worries.

I remember, back before Papyrus could walk, that Alphys was always a heavy sleeper. The problem was getting her to sleep in the first place since she felt that she had to keep working long past work hours. It wasn’t uncommon to find her asleep at her desk in the morning and it took her falling out of her chair to actually wake up. Slipping past her isn’t difficult since a marching band playing behind her wouldn’t bother her.

It’s Undyne.

The last time I saw her sleep, she did nothing but that. Then I only saw her conscious. Only stars know how she sleeps. And if she wakes up, not as she’ll take to falling back asleep until she gets an answer. But to get to what I need, I must pass her. I rather play my cards and loose at this point than to never had been dealt in the first place. Once the sun comes, there is no way Alphys would let me walk away with any of his research material without asking a million questions and informing Undyne that I refused to answer them. Then Undyne will try to corner me into telling her, and when that fails, she goes to Papyrus and gets him involved. That alone opens a huge host of problems that I can’t handle at the moment.

Best to keep slow and quiet.

At their comically large tent, I took a steady breath and slipped inside. To the right side, Undyne and Alphys lay asleep on their bedding, wrapped in their blankets and pajamas to keep warm. Undyne on her back, sprawled eagle style, and thick long sleeve set, with Alphys curled into a ball at her side. Alphys was almost indistinguishable in the darkness as she was wrapped around in her blanket and resembled a plush pillow. Well, they’re asleep. To the left, sat box after box of storage boxes behind Alphys’s computer and desk. They stacked high and in rows, keeping some sort of organization amidst the chaos. Noiselessly, I crept over to the boxes and began to examine the labels, trying to find his works.

Most of the boxes were labeled as Undyne’s, and I knew that she didn’t have them so that crossed those out. Alphys wouldn’t have let her pack them since they are some of her most prized research information. And the only thing distinguishing her boxes from Undynes was her name and some numbers, meaning that I have to go through them one-by-one to figure out they’re contents. At least there are only twelve boxes with her name versus Undyne’s almost twenty. And to make this even better, the boxes are solid. So, I must pull each of them out to look through. Great. Lucky me.

Box one: anime girl figures, leftover computer parts, manuals to her equipment. Nope, next.

Box two: cup after cup of instant noodles, chopsticks, kettle, mug. Nope.

Box three: More computer parts and sketches for Mettaton’s body. Like I really needed to see them

Box four: tools, tape, scissors, sewing supplies, more tape, and a box cutter.

Box five: manga. Lots and lots of manga labeled Human History.

Box six: glimpsed at, seen old blueprints from his machines. No way am I going further in that one right now. Like I need any more nightmare fuel right now.

Box seven: her research papers. Now I am getting somewhere. Each one of the works was bound with a harder cover to protect the pages in between, held together with thick threads. All research is bound this way in the Underground, so I know I am getting somewhere

Box eight was the same as the seventh.

Box nine: some of his work that I translated for her. I was tempted to pull some of those out, but I would rather have the originals. The font will keep others from understanding its contents, that and I don’t recall anything that I had translated seem to fit what I am looking for.

Box ten: bingo. His original work lined neatly inside the box, definitely handled with care over the years. The spines facing up so one can easily read them made my life easier, or anyone that was trying to look through them. Now to find something with SOUL connections and abilities. A quick scan told me that these were all about the physical makeup of SOULS and their stability rates. Next.

Box eleven: more of his works. I know I can’t take too many without them being noticed, and taking the box is entirely out of the question. Taking too many would make some noise, and taking the box would be obvious. Let’s start with three and work from there.

The first one I pulled out [SOULs and Magical Reactions] seem to at least start the search. [SOUL Natures and Underlining Abilities and Traits] seems to me to be a good second. Now for the last one. Skimming over the titles, I mentally crossed out ones that most likely wouldn’t have it. When I finished looking through the box, I was about to put it back when one caught my eye: [SOUL Mates and Destineds: Abilities, Strengths, and Problems]. A part of me didn’t even want to fathom the idea but another part figured it would at the minimum remove that worry from my head. So, I swiped that one as well.

With my stash picked out, I slipped the box back into its place and picked up the bound papers. So far so good. Got what I needed, they didn’t notice me, so now it is to just leave without alerting them to me.

And I almost made it out the door when I heard “ya know, it's rude to come into some else’s tent and take things while their sleeping, right?” Turning, I found Undyne sitting up and glaring at me. Her eye patch was abandoned for the night, her hair covering her missing eye. “Tell me one good reason I shouldn’t wake up Al right now?”

Quickly, I lied “it was something that couldn’t wait.” Well only partially. I won’t be able to sleep unless I ease some of these worries.

“So? You’re lucky I remembered who you are. It's dangerous to be doin’ that.” She growled, rubbing her head. “Let me guess, don’t tell Al that this happened right? Not like either of us would get an answer out of ya, to begin with.” She mumbled, “just go before I change my mind. She’s been so wrapped up in her computer lately I doubt she’ll notice.” With a huff, she laid back down and began to fall back asleep.

I guess this is a win? At least it does in my book. I don’t have to answer any questions and I got a starting point for my investigation. With a shrug, I left and headed back to Frisk and Papyrus. I prefer to be hidden in my room and away from everyone, but I know that isn’t going to happen. It’ll take me the rest of the night to make it back up the mountain alone, and by then I will be beyond exhausted to make it back to Snowdin. I can just take them to the tent and hide them from prying eyes during the day.

The only question is: what do I want to hunt for first? Answers to the incident with Frisk or Muffet’s ability? Well, Frisk isn’t going anywhere, but neither is Muffet. Well, let's just start with the one on top and just skim through. Read first, analyze later.

Looking up, I noticed the sky brightening, signaling the time of night is almost over and everyone will wake up. Shoot, if that is the case, then I won’t have enough time to read this in peace. Guess I must hide it until tomorrow night then and I believe I have the perfect place.

Making it back to my shared tent, I eased between the flaps. Neither has moved from earlier, making me feel a little better. Placing the papers onto my side, I rooted through my bag and pulled out my quantum physics joke book out. The book itself isn’t solid, and the inner book is removable if you know how to pop it out. Just a gentle twist and, the book popped out. With the inside books back in the bag, I placed the files in their spot and returned the whole thing into the bag.

All that is left is to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

*Third PoV*

Papyrus stretched, waking up from his sleep, sitting up and glancing over to the other side of their shared tent. His brother laid there sleeping, his breathing even, controlled, and slow. With every exhale, his nasal cavity gave a slight whistle, something Papyrus always thought was adorable. Since his brother doesn’t sleep well, despite how much Papyrus bends over backward to make him comfortable, so hearing that was a great sign to him. Frisk was snuggled up to Sans side, clinging to him like Greater Dog to a bone. Her legs wrapped around his own, one hand gripping his old white tee shirt with a vice-like grip. Her other hand was close to her face as it was snuggled against his ribcage, sleeping peacefully as well. The taller skeleton smiled, reaching over and tucking in the two before moving to get up.

Then something caught his attention.

Sans’ soul pulsated slowly, causing Frisk’s own to respond to it; a dance of blues and reds glowing just bright enough to be noticed. Papyrus gasped at the sight, ‘Is This What SOULS Look Like When They Communicate?’ he wondered to himself. His older brother had explained when he was just a baby bones that souls are the culmination of their beings; especially true for monsters, as their bodies are just an armor by the magic from the SOUL within. Unlike their bodies, the souls only rested when they turned to dust, constantly on the move from the day they are created. When two were in close quarters with each other, they can form bonds and connect in such a way that makes both stronger. If Frisk had a chance to worm her way further into his brother’s (metaphorical) heart, then he wasn’t going to disturb them. Something about Frisk warmed Sans’s SOUL and he could tell that his smile was more genuine as the time flied by. If Frisk was going for the second best to date and bond with, then who better to pick than the brother to the great Papyrus.

As to not disturb them, Papyrus carefully crawled out of their tent after changing into his day outfit and stood up, stretching and enjoying the morning glow of the sun. The warmth it gave off amazed him, warming the porcelain bones and energizing his SOUL. With a wide smile, he took it upon himself to make a round around the camp. Head held high, he scanned around looking for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing.

Coming back to the center and the firepit, he spotted the cigarettes that Sans had smoked the night before. He knew that the elder smoked, more so if he was nervous or upset. He could have called him out on it at any point but chose not to do so, since Sans prefers to keep secrets to himself. Of course, he was always there for his brother if he wanted to talk. Sans never did though, clamming everything to himself and that book.

Papyrus’s grin turned to a frown. He was aware about the leather paper filled secret, but not what it held. His brother was possessive over the little book, always keeping it on him and checking its location multiple times an hour. He even held or slept on it, making trying to take it from him was near impossible. He figured it something important, if it was protected that well.

With a sigh, Papyrus bent over and began picking up the buds to place into the pit.

*Sans PoV*

Again, I find myself in the blackness. The hell is this? “Lynn. Come on Lynn, wake up sweetie.” A soothing woman’s voice called from the darkness, providing a focal point to center on. Next thing I heard was a steady beeping in the back ground, followed closely by the soft whispering. “FrankLynn, sweetie, you’re doing great.” The voice cooed. A flash of bright light, and everything came into focus.

Well, we aren’t in the same place as before, that’s for sure.

Everything reminded me of a laboratory, white tile floors, off white walls and the entire place smelling of bleach and disinfectant. Sitting to the center of the side wall was a bed with plain sheets and a love-worn quilt over top. Against the window to the right of the bed was two chairs, a door on the other side, view blocked by a curtain to give privacy. Surrounding the bed was a series of machines hooked up to the child.

What caught my attention the most was a bag hanging to her right side. It reminded me of DT, but darker, and was feed through a thin tube into her right arm. It is blood, though. DT held in a bag like that could have killed a human, and it doesn’t match what I have seen of it before. On her left pointer finger was a camp looking device that feed to another machine that was making the awful beeping noise. The rhythm reminded me of her heart, maybe it monitors that? Something was over Lynn’s mouth and nose, fogging up for a moment before clearing. Providing her with air, I would presume.

Her eyes were barely fluttering open, and people began to materialize. To her window side was Lue, leaning onto the bed from a chair and asleep. She was wearing the same outfit as I had last seen her, only this time it is worn in and messy. On the other side stood a new woman. She was short in stature for the most part, thin but fair looking. Her chocolate hair was pulling into a bun. Wearing a pencil suit, obviously matching the purse handing off the chair Lue was sleeping in. Her outfit was clearly showing her distress; skirt and blouse wrinkled, her hair messy and frizzy, bags under her eyes. She was gently stroking Lynn’s face, a tired smile on her own. “There you are, sweetheart. Momma’s got you, Lynn. You okay?” Lynn slowly blinked before a slow shake of her head, Lue waking up from her sleep with a yawn. “That’s fine, sweetheart. We’ll make it better.” She leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Mrs. LaRuth?” The woman straightened up and turned toward to the doorway, as well as myself, as a gentleman entered. He was tall and older, receding hairline showing off the shiny scalp. His face was tired, but he conveyed professionalism. In his hand was a laptop, opened and on by the look of the lights. Dressed in a suit covered in a white robe. “Did she wake up?” The woman nodded, and he moved toward the foot of the bed.

He placed the laptop at the foot and made eye contact with Lynn. He pointed at her and then held three fingers by his head before crunching them together. Is he signing to her, asking if she can hear him? She raised her hand and nodded it. “Still have been teaching her?” The woman nodded, so that’s where she had been learning that from. Lynn signed the word pain, then pointed to her chest. “Unfortunately, that isn’t something we can do much for. Have you been taking your medication?” She nodded her hand again, and he hummed in response.

“Our teacher took her other thingie away” Lue piped up, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Everyone turned toward her, except Lynn who instead had her face turn pale. “The pricker thingie.” Lynn signed the words blood then test.

“Her oximeter and hemoglobin tester?” the woman asked, “she took it?” Lynn nodded a fist, causing the woman’s face to blow red from rage. “That woman has broken the final straw” she seethed. “When did she take it? Why wasn’t I informed?” Lynn’s hands signed away, her mother watching the fingers move. “She thought it was a toy? And you threw away the note to tell me about it? Why, so I wouldn’t get upset?” Lynn nods, looking away. 

With a sigh, the woman walked over to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair. She seemed to be collecting her words before she continued. “Sweetheart, I know you don’t like me upset but this is about your health, not my feelings. Without that, you can be in serious danger. You need that to stay healthy, I have a right to be angry at this.” The woman reached forward and gently turned Lynn's face toward her. “I love that you care about my wellbeing, sweetheart, but it is I that needs to look after you two.” She kissed Lynn’s forehead. 

“Well, she needs to have that back and as soon as possible. Do you think I have to write another note to the teacher about this?” The doctor asked, picking up his laptop and typed some notes. “I’ll just printed another one out, just in case, with the original date and todays. I included a note that this visit could have been avoided if the machine was present and available.” 

“Thank you,” LaRuth smiled, brushing Lynn’s hair out of her face. “Sweetheart get some rest. Lue and I will be here when you wake.” Lynn’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning into her mother’s hand and relaxing.

I woke up, eye lights shifting over to Frisk. Her eyes closed, snoozing away in dream land. I sat up and pulled away, rubbing my sockets. This is the second time something like this has happened. What exactly are these? Memories?

I sighed, this is going to be a long day, isn’t it?


End file.
